Naughty Nurse Sasuke
by Atropa13
Summary: Sasuke wants to take care of a sick Naruto. SasuNaru


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from writing this fiction...

Trollmia's Ramblings: A very used concept... but I wanted to give it a try.

**Naughty Nurse Sasuke**

Sasuke got the message from the Hokage that he would have to substitute for Naruto this day because Naruto seemed to have caught a little bug and couldn't even get out of bed. He hated to substitute for Naruto. That blonde idiot's little gang of marauders were like three Naruto's combined. Konohamaru, the third Hokage's grandson and a prankster just as Naruto, he had even tried Naruto's famous sexy no jutsu on Sasuke, too bad for the little bastard that Sasuke didn't swing that way. Udon, the snotty brat that seemed to have some brains behind his glasses but acted together with Konohamaru. And then there was Moegi, the red headed little girl that gave Sasuke the creeps. If you asked the Uchiha she probably was the devil incarnated. One on one they were ok but together… Shivers and little voices that whispered… "Run, Sasuke, RUN!"

But today he couldn't get around and slip away. He had to take over for Naruto and train the little critters. He had to think up something really bad for them to do. Something really, really low or something really, really hard, complicated. '_I wonder if Kakashi would allow me to use his nin-dogs for this? I don't think he would mind at all, and most importantly, he's too busy chasing after the women at the hospital at the moment. Or he can be just sit around in a tree and read that blasted book of his..'_ Sasuke's beautiful face was split by a very crooked smile as he quickly bit his thumb and quickly formed a few seals and pushed his hand down onto the ground and suddenly he was surrounded with ten dogs in various sizes.

It was good to have your foster father teach you all kind of things. Kakashi had shown the Uchiha much over the years and now at age nineteen he was a fully fledged Jounin with many skills. He looked over the rowdy bunch and he nodded towards the small brown dog to step forward.

"Pakkun, I need a favour from you guys today," said Sasuke to the little dog.

"Favour, Sasuke-san?" asked the dog.

"I have to stand in for Naruto's damn brats today and I really don't want to so I need you to help me out with them," said Sasuke and hoped that his voice would hide any emotions the dogs could pick up on. Unfortunately for the Uchiha-heir he failed.

"Why?" asked Pakkun as he eyed the young Jounin. Something was off with the black haired youth but the dog just couldn't put his paw to what it was.

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't get away with a lie so he decided to tell the truth. He would just try and sound indifferent, like he always did.

"I want to check up on Naruto, he's sick. I know that he never gets sick. Wounded yes, but being sick is a big no no for the dobe," Sasuke said and tried to keep his calm face. Truth to be told, he was worried. Naruto was not the one to stay home in bed unless he had been ordered by the Hokage and had four ANBU guards that made sure that he indeed stayed in bed. But that had been times when Naruto had been severely wounded and refused to stay at the hospital. The dobe didn't want to burden others with things that would be healed in no time for him. '_That damn Kyuubi certainly has some good qualities to him…'_

Pakkun chuckled a bit. It was the truth. He had heard Kakashi talk about it as well. The blonde hyperactive ninja did not get sick. And having both a good nose and a pair of good ears, Pakkun could both smell and hear that Sasuke was worried. Actually, worried was not a word he would use.

"Well, I think we can keep your kids occupied for a day until Naruto has regained his strength to take care of them again," said Pakkun and his fellow nin dogs nodded.

"Good, I'll wait here with you until they arrive and then I'm off," said Sasuke and he knew he wouldn't have to wait long until the dreaded trio would arrive. He could already feel their chakras come closer to their meeting place.

"Of course, and do tell Naruto to get well soon," said Pakkun as his nose twitched.

Sasuke nodded and wanted nothing more than to dart off to make sure that his dobe was ok. He saw the trio come into view and they were smiling. 'I am not afraid of a bunch of brats!' he mentally yelled as he waved at them to hurry over.

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were smirking but when they saw the dogs their smiles disappeared. Something was up….

"You're mission for today is to take these dogs for a walk, give them a bath and of course get them a few large t-bone stakes," said Sasuke and felt a wave of revengeful emotions rush through him as he watched their faces fell to the ground.

"B-But Sasuke-sensei… these are nin dogs…" complained Moegi.

"Yes, they are nin dogs but they need to be take care of every now and then too or else they will undo the contract their users have with them. So do as I say and then when everything is finished you should report to the Hokage herself," said Sasuke and knew that the brats would give the legendary sucker a tough time too. '_She deserves it for sending me to take care of them..'_

Before the three youngsters could protest their stand in teacher had disappeared in a poof. Instead they were faced with three grinning dogs. They laughed nervously and knew that they were not getting away from this one.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Sasuke appeared on the roof top of Naruto's apartment. He wondered for a few moments if he should use the window entrance but then again, if he surprised Naruto he just could get himself killed so instead he used the front door. He knocked a couple of times but didn't hear anything. He knocked again before he tried to open the door. Naruto hadn't even locked his front door. Sasuke scowled but ventured inside and closed and locked the door behind him.

He looked around a bit before he heard a soft snoring coming from the bedroom. The Uchiha prodded over and entered the bedroom. What he saw made him almost pitch back with a serious case of nosebleed.

Because sprawled on his stomach was Naruto. He was stark naked unless you counted for that piece of sheet that so gracefully hid his bum. But as heavenly it was for the Uchiha to see Naruto in such undressed state he could also see that Naruto's back was red. It almost looked as if the dobe had fallen asleep on the roof while the sun still stood high in the sky. And the light shivers that coursed through the tanned body said Sasuke that it could be just might be that Naruto had a really nasty sunburn.

Sasuke just grunted something about Naruto being stupid again and yet he felt sorry for him. He knew just how bad sunburns could be, he have had quite the few through out his life being a very pale person.

'_Well, since the dobe has gone and got himself a sunburn I think I just might have to take care of him since he can't do it for himself at the moment,'_ Sasuke smirked and decided to teleport himself and the kitsune vessel back to his place. So without further ado Sasuke swept Naruto up in his arms, of course making sure that his private parts were blocked from view if anyone actually managed to see them as they traveled back to Sasuke's apartment.

And it was fortunate for Sasuke that Naruto had a bit of a fever and was in deep sleep as he appeared in front of his apartment. He fiddled with Naruto in his arms but got his door opened. He quickly moved Naruto his bedroom and softly placed blonde on his bed, the bed that was dressed black silk sheets.

Ohh, the Uchiha had a taste for the little extravaganza you see, and silk sheets were one of those things. He smiled a bit when he saw Naruto burrow down his face into Sasuke's pillow and it got even better when Naruto took a deep breathe and then release a sigh that shook Sasuke deeply. '_Do you enjoy my smell that much?'_ he silently asked himself as he got out of his little trance and headed for the bathroom to find a salve that would ease the sunburn on Naruto's back. He found it quite quickly and he got back to the bedroom. Again he was glad that Naruto sometimes could be a very happy sleeper because only the Gods would know what the blonde would do if he woke up now.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on the bed. He placed the jar with aloe vera salve on the little table next to the bed. He removed his shirt and for a moment he wanted to move to lie upon Naruto to savour some of the warmth the kitsune radiated at the moment. But that if anything would get Sasuke killed so he held back from doing so. Instead he just squinted out some of the salve into his left palm and then began to work the cream between his hands to get it as warm as possible before applying it onto Naruto's back.

Naruto jerked as the slightly colder hands were placed on his burning back but as the slender fingers began work their magic together with the cold cream he relaxed again. Sasuke smiled softly as he applied cream to Naruto's entire back, arms and the back of his legs. For a moment he wondered if Naruto could've been so stupid to sunbathe all naked and even if Sasuke would kill anyone that would call him curious, he did raise the blanket that was wrapped around Naruto's midsection to take a look.

'_Too bad…,'_ Sasuke thought when he saw the distinctive lines that proved that Naruto indeed had worn shorts at the time he fell asleep in the sun but had fallen asleep without even wearing some kind of boxers. '_Too bad because I would have loved to have a valid reason to grab his ass.. Not that I can enjoy the sight for a few more seconds..'_ He blushed a bit at the thought and then he let the blanket down again, making it cover up the rounded cheeks that just screamed to be grabbed. Sasuke gave Naruto one last look before he left the bedroom. He wondered what Naruto would do the moment he woke up and found out that he no longer was in his own apartment but in somewhere else.

'_Hopefully he would at worst just yell and shout and go back home to his place…and at bes he would…'_ Sasuke began to purr as the thoughts took a more naughty turn.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Naruto didn't want to wake up and he certainly didn't want to get up out of the bed. He pushed his face into his pillow and hoped that the blessed sleep would take him away from the agonizing burning that he knew he would feel the moment he tried to get up. He had been practicing in the woods from early morning and by midday he felt icky and sticky. He had a quick bath in a nearby stream and when he had moved to lie on his stomach to dry up a bit in the sun he had fallen asleep. And even if he had a tan before this little mistake had given him a very nasty sunburn.

So Naruto had no wish to get up and feel that pain again. He had fallen asleep and hoped that the Kyuubi would have healed him by the time he awakened again. But he wanted to be on the safe side and still get some more sleep. And besides these silk sheets and the smell of Sasuke felt so incredible good that he didn't want to get up because of them.

Tilt, tilt, tilt…

Naruto shot up and was wide awake. He didn't have silk sheets and if he had owned such a thing they wouldn't smell like Sasuke, they would smell just like himself. It didn't take him long to realize that this wasn't even his bedroom. '_I'm at Sasuke's place..? B-but how?'_ he thought as he looked around and noticed things that belonged to his raven haired friend. Indeed he had somehow ended up inside Sasuke's apartment.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" came a voice from the door and Naruto turned around and was sent into a state of shock as he saw Sasuke stand there in just his dark blue pants and nothing more.

"S-Sasuke… w-what happened?" asked Naruto and he could feel the burn from his back take a short cut to his face and he turned all red.

"Che, you managed to get sick from being in the sun. Someone had to make sure you took care of yourself," snorted Sasuke and hoped that his emotions were hidden from his blonde dobe.

"B-but how did you know that I was home?" asked Naruto and took a glass of water that Sasuke held out to him. He was so confused. He took a few sips and then placed the glass on the small table next to the bed.

"Well, I was the one that was assigned to take care of your snotty brats that's why I knew that you were sick."

Naruto was confused. If Sasuke was the one to take care of his students, then why was he here with Naruto?

Sasuke saw the confusion and smirked a bit before answering the silent question. "I asked Pakkun and the rest of the dogs to keep them occupied while I took care of you. And we know how those dogs can be. They will make sure that the brats are having a full time job the whole day."

"Don't call them brats!"

"But they are brats. A trio of snotty brats, especially that Udon-guy. I'm sure that he has a weird and gross jutsu involving that runny nose of his," snorted Sasuke and grimaced.

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto threw himself at Sasuke. He didn't care that he was stark naked at the moment. The stuck up bastard was going to pay for calling his students names like that.

Sasuke barely got to react as the blonde jumped him and tried to beat the living shit out of him. But being raised a shinobi from a great family had its advantages and Sasuke managed to block the punches Naruto was trying to delivering. He caught Naruto's wrists in his hands and when Naruto tried to give him a Danish head, he just tilted his head a bit and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The result of the kiss was as Sasuke expected. Naruto went totally stiff but he didn't pull away something that Sasuke took as a good sign. He had been so afraid that Naruto would just pull away and make some sort of gagging sounds, but the blonde didn't. Sasuke used the moment of surprise to sit up with a naked Naruto in his lap and after letting go of Naruto's wrists he placed his arms around the tanned boy.

Naruto was stunned. He couldn't really believe what was happening. Perhaps it was a fever dream that his state induced and if this was a dream why not indulge in it fully? He relaxed and let himself be kissed by the young man that had the biggest place inside his heart.

Sasuke quickly seized the moment and took advantage of his blonde kitsune. He swirled his tongue inside that warm mouth to take a real taste out of Naruto. He placed one hand on Naruto's lower back and pressed them together. It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize that he couldn't let Naruto go now that the blonde finally had given in to the last of the Uchihas. And he wouldn't even be able to get up off the floor before he took his cute fox.

Naruto let out a small gasp as he felt a hand move between his ass cheeks and a finger brushed over his back entrance. He pulled away to look into Sasuke's face and all he saw was love and lust and it was all for him, the shunned vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Baka no kitsune… the monster fox. He could feel tears roll down his face and he hugged Sasuke and buried his nose in Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto… look at me," whispered Sasuke as he placed his left hand under Naruto's chin and gently forced the whiskered jounin to look at him. "I know about it all and I don't care, do you understand. Naruto is Naruto and nothing else."

Naruto blinked the tears away and then he nodded.

Sasuke smiled and let two fingers trace the plump lips of his blonde dobe before he let them slid inside that warm mouth. "Suck them," asked Sasuke and felt his cock twitch as Naruto did as Sasuke asked and began to suck on the intruding fingers.

Sasuke saw his fingers get more and more wet as they slid in out of Naruto's hot mouth. And even a prodigy as Sasuke could only take so much. He removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth and moved them down to the little rosebud between the blonde's lower cheeks. He could feel Naruto stiffen on his lap as he pressed his wet finger against the puckered hole, enough pressure to let it slide inside.

Naruto let out a wailing sound as the finger slipped through his tight ring. It was not very painful, but it was uncomfortable but when Sasuke began to wiggle said finger deep inside him… Naruto was struck by something that just had to be the lightning. Something deep inside him was sensitive as hell to touch and by the way Sasuke chuckled the bastard probably knew about it. But before Naruto could give the rave haired man a tongue lashing his own tongue began to battle Sasuke's in a heated kiss.

Sasuke pumped the finger in and out of Naruto's tight warmth and every now and then he made sure to find that little place that would make Naruto buck against him in wild pleasure before he added another finger to stretch the blonde to accommodate his own cock later on. But Gods…. it was hard not to just pound the kitsune into the floor. But the last thing Sasuke wanted was to hurt his beautiful friend and now lover.

Naruto didn't complain, he couldn't. He was too far gone into the sensations that Sasuke created inside his body. He rocked against Sasuke's crotch and he could feel that his friend was just as hard underneath his pants as Naruto was at moment and he moved his hands down and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled down the zipper to free the hard thing that was trapped. Naruto groaned as his cock came to rub against Sasuke's hot and pulsating shaft. And the high pitched gasp coming from the raven haired jounin told Naruto that Sasuke enjoyed it just as much.

Naruto didn't even flinch as a third finger was inserted into his tight bum. Instead he pushed back against Sasuke's fingers. He had to admit that having a great demon soul sealed inside his body could give you advantages even if said demon didn't heal sunburns so easily, they sure did made it easy to make love to the man that the vessel loved very dearly.

Tongues battled for dominance as their bodies rocked against each other and made naughty sounds. Naruto's hand held their cocks in one hand, making them rub against each other, creating a wonderful friction as their bodies were pressed together.

"N-Naruto," moaned Sasuke when he felt that he no longer could hold back. He needed to be inside his beloved dobe. He lifted up Naruto a bit and aligned his cock against Naruto's ass and then he removed his fingers so he could push his shaft deep inside that swallowing warmth. Sasuke felt sparks go off behind his eyelids as the tip of his cock slid inside Naruto's ass.

Naruto had never been a very patient being. Right on and never hold back was something that had been his thing through out his life and this was the thing right now too. When he felt Sasuke's cock slide through his tight ring he just sat down, taking Sasuke's whole shaft into his body. A cry of pleasure echoed between the walls of the Uchiha's apartment.

Sasuke was in seventh heaven as Naruto sat down on his lap, taking all of Sasuke inside his body. A moment that could have lasted from five minutes to an eternity went by before Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's bun and helped the blonde to ride his cock up and down.

Naruto's arms wove around Sasuke's neck and the blonde pushed his face against his throat as he bobbed up and down on Sasuke's stiff erection. It was a fact that the last of the Uchiha knew how to angle his strokes so that Naruto would be able to feel as much pleasure as possible. And that thing inside Naruto… curse it… but it would make Naruto to slip over the edge all too soon. He had never known that there was such a place that could create such pleasure havoc.

But Sasuke knew, he could feel it through every movement Naruto did, from every gasp, pant and sound that the blonde created as Sasuke pounded his cock into Naruto's tight hole. Sasuke could feel his muscles trembling and shiver as he helped the blonde ride his cock hard. He wouldn't last much longer now. In fact he could feel the first signs of his release tingle in his lower stomach.

Naruto let out a sound and then he could feel his seed spray between their bodies as Sasuke pushed hard against that spot inside Naruto that gave him such pleasure. A few more thrusts and then Naruto could feel something warm and sticky fill his stomach. He fell forward and panted hard as he sat down and took Sasuke's entire cock inside him. Gods, this just had to be a dream right? No way that Sasuke could love Naruto like Naruto loved Sasuke?

"Naruto…. Please don't ever leave me," whispered Sasuke as he hugged the blonde tightly to his chest. He could feel Naruto push his face against Sasuke's neck and breathe in deeply.

"Sasuke… am I dreaming again?" mumbled Naruto.

"No… if so… I too am dreaming and I don't want to wake up…" answered Sasuke softly and picked up his blonde lover and placed him on the silk sheet bed again. There would be another day before his blonde dobe had healed fully from the sunburn and Sasuke would be there to take care of him all the time.

THE END!

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Review would make me happy...


End file.
